User blog:Baluar/Spin off, chapter one!
You know, I was just there, doing nothing, and then I got this idea into my mind. I decided I'd write it down and put it for you guys. So, we got a spin-off from the main story! Yeah! Bah, not to make a mess out of it. It's written in my usual style, and it features a character I created just for this. Don't worry though (or don't get your hopes up, depending on your opinion): my old chars will still be here. This takes place after the 2nd Arc, but no worries, no spoilers will be shown, since it's written in the new chapter's POV. Anyway, about the guy, his name's Daniel, and he might be from, I don't know... I won't put it actually. Makes him more shady and mysterious... or not. Whatever the case, it's time to go with the actual story. Enjoy or criticate at will! I won't mention Arthur and his TL,DR synthesis, because I already assume he'll come up with it (or not?). Here's the first chapter. Mind you, this won't interfere with my usual story's posting, although this one might come up slower. ---- It’s my first day in here. Not a big deal to make off it. I just came, and then I got this little piece of crap attached to my arm, and it allows me to wield a massive blade/gun/shield like it was made of spit paper. Many said it was supposed to hurt, but it was just itchy. Nothing of the other world. After that, all I was told was that I’d be under training for a while, until I found a Unit in which I could fight. Nonsense. I’m a lone wolf, I’ve always been one, and I’ll always be one. I work better when alone, but that won’t convince my superiors. So, I’m assigned to the first Unit, in which the leader, Baluar, that high-and-mighty guy, will be in charge of my training. For our first mission, he began to say: -Look, Daniel, fighting Aragami has no rules. There’s no fair game here. You don’t come here for a nice day. -You don’t say… -Let me finish. My point is, it’s useless to try to teach you how to fight. You’ve gotta find out on your own. All I’ll teach you is how to survive. -I can do that pretty well already. – I am pleased to see my words finally made him angry. Kinda. -If you’re that good, deal with the enemy yourself. I’m only gonna be here for backup. -Ok, boss. You’ll see. And I began to fight. The Ogretails aren’t that much of a fight really. A couple of strikes and bam! They’re dead. Then, a huge thing appears in the hollow building. I had heard rumors of the God Eater devourers, the Susano’o. I hadn’t thought one of them would show up for my first mission. I quickly find myself avoiding everything and calling for Baluar for backup. -That shit’s gonna take 3 or 4 God Eaters to kill! – I shouted to the comm-link. -Relax, kiddo. I’m on my way. – He alone? He’s gonna be crushed… And so I keep making time (read: avoiding the Susano’o) until he appears. His death is going to be heavy on my mind, but he’s the reckless one… -So, how’s your day, Mr. Mighty? Everything alright around here? -Shut up! We’ll have time to talk later, when we’re no longer in danger! -In danger? What danger? Oh, you meant that guy… – He said, while pointing at the Deusphage with his sword. – Hey, big idiot! Over here! – He shouted. The Aragami turned around to see him. Or rather, to see where he was a second ago. He cut short the 30+ foot separating him from the Aragami within seconds, then jumped and impaled the Aragami’s head with his Arc. He then proceeded to put both his hands in the Arc’s handle, and the Arc went down the beast’s body until there was nothing but air below him. He landed gracefully on his feet, while the Susano’o simply died right where it was standing. -What the fuck…? – I couldn’t help but say. -Hey dude, quit the idiot face. – He ordered me. – You had a job to do, remember? Don’t let me stand in your way, Mr. Power… -Bastard. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic